LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P10/Transcript
(Later on in the day, the heroes are seen sitting in the living room) Adam: Okay. Daniel: Is all the creepy stuff done with for now? Adriana: Yep! Slimer: Hey it's not creepy! Oliver: It is kinda weird. Slimer: Well at least it helped everything get back to normal. Batty: Yeah. (The infant is seen in Amanda's lap eating a piece of bacon) ???: *Happy hum* Amanda: Aww look at you eating your bacon. ???: *Giggles* Adriana:.... Amanda: I heard you helped save the day when you rescued me kiddo. ???: Yeah! I was gonna help interrogate Adriana until she said where you were! Amanda: Really? ???: Yep! I was gonna put my shifting attack to use! Amanda: Well she should feel lucky that she didn't wanna mess with you huh? ???: *Giggle* Adriana:..... Slimer: Adriana? You okay? Adriana: Huh? O-Oh, yeah. I'm just thinking is all. Batty: What about? Adriana: N-Nothing. …… Um... Is it okay to leave, or am I under house arrest? Amanda: Depends. Daniel: Where are you going? Adriana: Just... Wanna stretch my legs, get some fresh air is all. Oliver: Then no. Adriana: Please? Daniel: If you do, you're gonna be supervised. Adriana: By who? Everyone: Everyone. Adriana:………… Never mind. Oliver: Knew it. ???: Yep. Adriana:..... Amanda: Say, you wanna hold the baby? Adriana: H-Huh? Amanda: *Holds out the infant* COme on you know you want. Adriana: N-No, no Amanda I- (Amanda hands the infant to Adriana) Adriana:..... ???: Hi! Adriana: What am I supposed to do with him? Amanda: Love on him! Adriana: How? Amanda: You know, hug him, pet him. Slimer: He likes having his belly tickled! Batty: And he likes anything meat related! Adriana: U-Um...… *Pets the infant's head* ???: *Happy hum* Amanda: See? Slimer: He likes it! Adriana: Huh... So he does... Amanda: You know, you never told us how you found him. Adriana: Huh? Adam: Yeah, how did you find him? Adriana: Oh uh, I found him in an alleyway in the East District. Batty: All alone? Adriana: Yeah. Adam: Where were his parents? Adriana: Not sure. Though I thought I saw a few figures run up onto a roof somewhere fast. That might have been them. Daniel: Wait. Do you think they- Amanda: Daniel. Daniel: ? (Amanda shakes her head, telling him not to say what he was gonna say) Daniel:.... I-I see. ???: *Happy hum at being pet* Adriana: Aww, you really are a little cutie. ???: *Giggle* Adriana: What else does he like? Batty: Meat and belly tickles. That's all we know so far. Adriana: HMm…. *Tickles the Infants belly a little* ???: *Giggling* Adriana: Aww that's cute. Slimer: I know! Amanda: He's adorable! Daniel:..... Adriana: Man, I should be glad I found you kiddo! You wouldn't have got to make these many friends alone out there! ???: Aww! *Hugs Adriana* Thanks! Adriana: Heh. Daniel: *Thinking* I know I can't say it out loud, but....I wonder if either his parents abandoned him, or the mother didn't know she gave birth... Adam: Well, now what do we do? Adriana: I'm gonna keep hanging out with the baby! *Tickles the baby's belly* Isn't that right kiddo? ???: *Giggling* Amanda: Aww! Adriana: Hehe. Daniel: Say uhh, Amanda. Amanda: Hm? Daniel: Can we talk? Alone? Amanda:... Uh... Sure. (Daniel and Amanda get up and head to the garage. Daniel closes the door) Daniel:.... Amanda: Listen. Thanks for not saying what you thought out loud in front of the baby. Daniel: Yeah, I'm thankful too. Amanda: What was it anyway? Daniel:.... Its a possible idea as to why the Infant was left alone. Amanda:..... Daniel: I think.... The parents might of abandoned him there... Amanda:.... *Hands and feet glow* Daniel: But its also possible the mother might not be aware she gave birth. Amanda:.... *Glows dies down* … Hopefully its the latter. And if it is, we gotta find them so they can see their son. Daniel: Yeah. They've gotta be around somewhere. Amanda: Well, until then, we can take care of him ourselves. He seems happy here anyway. Daniel: Yeah. He's got you as a mom. Amanda: Hehe, yeah. Daniel: Heh. Amanda:.... Daniel:.... Amanda: Well uhhh, we should probably head back inside. Daniel: Y-Yeah. Right. (The two head back inside) Adam: Back already? Daniel: Yep. Oliver: Well alright then. (The two sit down) Slimer: Amanda? Amanda: Hm? Slimer: How is it that you can walk around all day not wearing shoes? Amanda: Eh, you get used to it after awhile. Slimer: Ah. Adam: But wait, don't Targhuls practically walk around naked every day? Batty: Not like we have anything to show off. Daniel: Right. Slimer: Doesn't keep me from loving you though Batty. Batty: Same with you Slimy. Slimer: *Smile* Oliver: I never thought I'd be seeing quite possibility the first gay Targhul couple. Daniel: Yeah, it's kinda interesting. Adam: I always learned in school that Targhuls didn't really need relationships to survive or anything. Slimer: Who said we are doing this to survive? Batty: This is ALL love right here. Adam: I know, but that's just what I heard. Slimer: Well the schools need to teach that Targhuls are capable of feeling love and want to have relationships. Batty: I've heard the Targhul nest near the Defenders Mansion, its Alpha even had a human style wedding with his mate. Adam: Oh yeah! Daniel: That was X and Rayla right? Slimer: *Gasp* Oh yeah! That's our bestie, Raynell's mom and dad! Daniel: Yeah! Adam: Those are the ones! Slimer: Heh, yeah. Batty: The Defenders have really changed since those days though. Amanda: They have? Oliver: How so? Slimer: I mean, look at them. Erin and Jack are married now, Rose and Grey are trying to hang out more as a mother and son duo. You know, that sort of stuff. Daniel: Well we haven't known them as long as you guys have. Adam: We've met them sure but our main knowledge is what dad told us. Slimer: Well hey! How about we go pay them a visit then? Daniel: What? Batty: Yeah that's a great idea! You can come meet our awesome family! Adam: You sure? Batty: Yeah let's go for it! Oliver: Wait. What about Adriana? Slimer: Bring her with us! Adam: But uhh- Slimer: Oh they'll get used to it! Adam: Okay. Amanda: What about the baby though? Slimer: Baby comes to! Batty: The nest has tons of infants for him to play with! Amanda: Oh well alright! Adam: Let's go! Slimer: Alright! (The heroes all get up and go to leave the house to visit the Defenders) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts